Traveling to Tsukishiro
by Nikk Strife
Summary: The beginning of a story between Kenshin and Megumi that will change both their lives forver. A simple trip to obtain medicine becomes a not so simple encounter with true feelings and unknown emotions rising to the surface. Will Kenshin fall for Megumi?
1. The Fox Is At It Again

Kenshin sat silently on the old wooden porch of the Kamiya Dojo, his long crimson red hair blowing faintly in the gentle springtime breeze. He picked up a small cup of tea, sipping the warm liquid slowly, letting the warmth of the tea wash over him as he leaned against one of the supporting beams of the porch. Laid back and calm as always, his eyes wander for a moment, lost in a memory of the past, reliving some moment that somehow surfaced in his minds eye. For a moment, Kenshin sat motionless, staring off into the sky, a cup of tea held gently in his hands.

Soon enough, however, his revere was interrupted by a timely visit from Kaoru. Her footsteps pulled him from his daydream, and his soft blue eyes met hers, causing him to smile softly to her and bow his head slightly.

"Hello, Kaoru-dono. It is such a beautiful day, would you like to sit beside this one and...."

Kenshin paused in mid-sentence, getting an angry look from Kaoru.

"Kenshin-san! What are you doing out here, daydreaming and sipping tea! There are chores to be done! You are a wanderer, and you live here for free! The least you could do is help me run the dojo!"

Kaoru glared down at Kenshin, causing him to utter a confused 'Oro...', but Kaoru couldn't keep the smile from her lips and the kind sparkle from her eyes, and she gave a soft sigh as she sat beside him on the porch.

"Kenshin-san... being a wanderer, you must have done many odd jobs. Tell me, which job do you think is the most difficult? And which do you think is the most rewarding?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin tilted his head back, folding his hands in his lap as he thought, and turned to Kaoru with a warm smile as he watched Ayame and Suzume playing in the garden

"This one thinks the most difficult job is being a father..."

Kenshin looked to Kaoru and chuckled softly "Being a parent" Kenshin corrected himself.

"And the most rewarding job is being a parent..."

Kaoru beamed at Kenshin, seeming very pleased with his answer. She suddenly blushed, unable to look in his eyes, instead looking into her lap, rubbing her hands together softly

"Do... do you wish to be a father someday, Kenshin-kun?"

Kenshin smiled to Kaoru and nodded softly

"Yes, this one would love to be a father, someday.... Though this one is not sure if this one is worthy to have a son or a daughter...."

Kenshins' smile faded as he looked at his hands, and Kaoru gently wrapped her arm around his to pull him from his sadness

"You will be a father Kenshin-kun, and you'll be a great father, because you are kind-hearted, sweet, loving and have such a warm smile"

Kaoru purred out these words lovingly, smiling as Kenshin rested his hand atop hers and his smile returned. Kaoru blushed, both at the lovey-dovey words she had just said to Kenshin, and at his gentle hand that rested on top of hers. And those eyes...

Kenshin smiled softly at Kaoru, and as she smiled back, there wonderful romantic moment was inturrupted by Kenshin being slapped in the face by a wet rag, causing him to fall on his back with a pathetic whimper

"Well? Are you two just going to sit there, or are you going to try to fix up this musty old dojo? Though I must admit, that might take a few years..."

Megumi sighed, the picture of elegance, her long black hair blowing in the wind, wearing a long blue kimono, her lips painted red with lipstick. Kaoru pouted at her and stood up Kenshin, dazed for a moment, pulled the rag from his face and stood as well. Kaoru went into an angry rant about Megumi, and was too busy to pay much attention to Megumi. Kenshin, however, caught the momentary jealous look in Megumi's eyes at seeing Kenshin and Kaoru so close, and noticed she had been dressing up when coming to visit the dojo, at times when Sanosuke wasn't around. Her eyes were on Kenshin and not Kaoru, even as Kaoru was screaming and stamping her feet. Kenshin returned her gaze, making her soft red lips smile. Kenshin smiled in return, bowing to them both. He smirked, backing away without a word, intending to slip out while Kaoru was busy yelling, but Megumi walked right by Kaoru and up to Kenshin, reaching out and taking his hands into her hands, squeezing them softly

"Kenshin-san, I need your help! I need to go to Tsukishiro, a far off village to get some very important medicine, and I hear tales of bandits along the roads, so I would ask you to come with me and protect me!"

Kenshin looked to Megumi, blinking, and tilted his head, shrugging softly

"As you wish, Megumi-dono. This one will accompany you to the village and protect you"

Megumi smiled happily

"Oh! Thank you so much, Kenshin-san! We will leave tomorrow!"

Kenshin nodded with a smile, but soon enough that smile faded as Kaoru stormed over, noticing Megumi and Kenshin holding hands.

Megumi grinned, watching Kaoru out of the corner of her eye as she spoke

"Oh, and pack some extra clothes, Kenshin-san. It will be a long journey, and since I have little money we will just have to rent a small room together at an inn. A few nights at the inn, a night or two to collect herbs, and a few nights at an inn on the way back, we will be together the whole time! I look forward to it!"

Kaoru's face was red from anger, causing Megumi to gently hold her hand to her mouth and laugh softly 'Oh-ho-ho-ho!'

"H..How dare you! What are you thinking, taking Kenshin on some long journey, sharing a room with him all those nights, all alone with Kenshin, just the two of you, I.. I won't stand for it!" Kaoru raved.

"The Fox is at it again..." Kenshin said with a sigh, taking his hands from Megumi's grasp and eagerly leaving the two alone to talk..or in this case yell. Despite her teasing, Megumi really did need Kenshin to take her to the village, so Kenshin prepared to leave with Megumi. He just hoped he'd survive that long and Kaoru wouldn't intervene and end his life prematurely...


	2. The Journey Begins

Kenshin gave a soft sigh. He had little, so it didn't take him long to pack for the trip ahead. He had some clothes to wear, some food to eat, and his sakabatou at his hip. There was little more that Kenshin needed for this trip with Megumi to the neighboring village. He didn't know what the future had in store for him, but he always liked to be optimistic and take life one day at a time. As he looked out into the main gate of the Kamiya dojo, however, he wondered just how many days he had left, if any.

Kaoru was fuming and throwing a fit that Kenshin was leaving with Megumi. Though she would never admit it, Kaoru wanted Kenshin at her side at all times. She trusted Kenshin, as he was an honorable man. It was Megumi that she didn't trust. Megumi was like a fox, cunning, wily and manipulative, and Kaoru knew she was trying to seduce Kenshin. Kaoru tried to calm herself by thinking that Kenshin could never love Megumi, that he loved her instead. And yet Megumi was all the things Kaoru was not. Megumi was sophisticated, refined, poised, calm, cool and fearless. Kaoru only made herself more depressed as she envisioned Megumi working her way into Kenshin's heart. Kaoru knew by the smile on Megumi's lips that Megumi had planned this all along. Megumi had said she needed Kenshin's help in going to a far away village to obtain valuable medicine, which was true, but was just an excuse to be alone with Kenshin. Why could he not see it? Could he possibly want to be alone with Megumi? Or was Kenshin going to spurn her advances with his usual gentleness? Perhaps Megumi would try, and fail, at winning Kenshin over. Kaoru clung to that thought eagerly and calmed down, but only a little.

Kenshin carefully passed Kaoru and stood beside Megumi at the main gate of the Kamiya dojo. He bowed to her, with a soft smile.

"We will be going now, Kaoru-dono. This one is not sure how long it will take, but we will be back as soon as we can."

Kaoru blinked, staring at the two for a moment. She shook her head and waved her hand dismissively.

"Have a safe trip! Don't cause any trouble and come back soon!"

Megumi simply grinned down at Kaoru, giving a simple wave before she slid her arm around Kenshin, wrapping his arm around hers and pulling him closer. She enjoyed the look Kaoru gave her as she closed the heavy wooden doors of the Kamiya dojo, and walked arm in arm with Kenshin down the street. She enjoyed being so close to Kenshin, and her heart beat a little faster. She looked to him, into his strong, kind cerulean blue eyes, and smiled. She hoped that the people passing by on the street would notice them and think to themselves what a wonderful couple they made, even if they weren't really a couple. Megumi hoped that soon they really would be a couple. Megumi had fallen for Kenshin the moment she had met him. He had an unending kindness in his heart, a gentle and endearing soul, and he was honest to a fault. He had saved her, cared for her, protected her, and trusted in her. He treated her like a real woman, sharing his hopes and sorrows, the good times and the bad, and had always had faith in her. Despite her many faults, all the mistakes she had made and the terible things she had done, he had only smiled to her with his kind eyes and held out his hand to lift her up. He was a wonderful man indeed, and Megumi loved him dearly, loved him more than anyone, and wanted to win his heart. The question was how Megumi could win his heart. Holding him so close, it felt they belonged together and for the first time in her life, Megumi was afraid she might upset Kenshin, might lose him as a friend and as a soul mate. But Megumi was determined to be with Kenshin, even if it meant hurting Kaoru.

"Thank you so much for protecting me as we travel to Tsukishiro, Kenshin-kun. It is a long walk and I am afraid I might be attacked along the way"

Kenshin smiled softly to Megumi and shook his head.

"It is no problem, Megumi-san. This one wouldn't want you to get hurt, and this one is honored to help you in any way this one can,"

Megumi smiled and pulled Kenshin closer, almost purring as she and Kenshin walked along the crowded streets. She had a spring in her step, and she couldn't remember when she was happier than each passing moment she spent with Kenshin. After the turmoil that lead to Megumi and Kenshin meeting, Megumi had found she loved Kenshin all the more because he was dependable and kind. She had her eye on Sanosuke for a while, he excited her, kept her on her toes, but in the end that was not what she wanted. As time went on, she knew the excitement would not last, though Sanosuke was spontaneous and exciting he was unfaithful, untrustworthy and unstable. Whatever she had felt for Sanosuke was gone.

After many long hours of traveling, Megumi and Kenshin finally arrived at the Inn they had planned to stay in. Megumi and Kenshin bowed to the Inn Keeper, and went up to their room. Megumi shut the door tightly behind them with a mischievous grin, and it took a moment before Kenshin's head tilted slightly

"Megumi-san... There must be some mistake... There is only one bed in this room...."

Megumi purred seductively as she wrapped her hands around Kenshin's waist, trailing her hot lips along his neck in soft, gentle kisses

"I know, Kenshin-kun. I told the Inn Keeper we were a married couple, and we would only need one bed..."

Kenshin shivered, and his skin became hot as Megumi untied the belt from around his waist. Kenshin gripped her hands tightly in his and shook his head

"But we are not a married couple, Megumi-san. So we should not be sleeping in the same bed."

Megumi tried to move her hands from his grasp, but he wouldn't let her hands free. She kissed at the soft curve of his neck, making him shiver, but he soon pulled away from her, retying the belt around his waist.

"This one will go get another room, Megumi-san"

Megumi whimpered and held onto Kenshin's shoulder with a sigh. She shook her head, and went over to a panel on the wall, pulling down another futon. Kenshin sighed in relief, and Megumi slid into the bed with a sigh. Tonight was not her night... but tomorrow was a brand new day!


	3. Sukiyaki Not Sukiyummy

Megumi tossed and turned the entire night, getting a fitful and unsatisfying sleep. Kenshin rested beside her, sitting with both knees to his chest, his arms around them. It was his usual pose when he was on alert. Megumi felt ashamed that Kenshin had to take this pose to sleep. She wasn't going to pounce him in the dead of night. She wanted him to care for her, to accept her and to welcome her love with open arms. But she couldn't say that to Kenshin, and she had no idea how to convey that to him. She teased and played her mischievous tricks, which she knew had an effect on Kenshin, but she did not want to force herself on him. Megumi wanted Kenshin to accept and fall in love with her. That was all she ever wanted.

After Megumi finally fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep, she awoke to the bright sunlight streaming in from the window. She awoke with a yawn, looking over to Kenshin's futon, only to see it made. She sighed, hoping to tease Kenshin about not peeking when she got dressed, but he had figured out her plan in advance. Or perhaps he simply was kind enough to give her some privacy. Megumi felt it was the latter. She respected him for it, for respecting her, though it made her worry her charms might not be as effective. Regardless, she washed and dressed herself, taking a deep breath to appear relaxed and poised as always, and left the room with a smile. She found Kenshin with the innkeepers children, a young boy who seemed in awe of Kenshin, and a preteen girl who seemed to enjoy running her fingers through Kenshin's crimson red hair. Megumi smiled happily to herself, as Kenshin somehow had an innocence and kindness that drew children to him. Just like Kaoru, Megumi wondered what kind of Father Kenshin would make, and how proud and honored she'd be to not only be Kenshin's wife but mother to his children. But that would have to wait.

"I am sorry to cut your fun short, Kenshin-kun, but we must be going"

Kenshin looked to Megumi with his soft blue eyes and his kind smile, and Megumi felt herself take a few more steps towards Kenshin. She was drawn to him and those eyes.

"As you wish, Megumi-san. It was a pleasure meeting you both, but this one must be going!"

Kenshin stood up and bowed to the innkeeper, bidding a fond farewell to the two children. Megumi took her place beside Kenshin, and they left the inn quietly. Megumi felt her heart soar as she was bathed in sunlight. She had always loved beautiful, clear days like today, and loved this day all them ore because she was sharing it with Kenshin. Kenshin seemed just as happy, his eyes moving around, taking in every sight, a peaceful smile on his lips. Megumi wanted to reach out and take his hand in hers, but she thought better of it. It was too soon, and Kenshin was too happy on this fine day for her to bother him.

A few hours later, Megumi and Kenshin happened upon a large beef pot restaurant that was similar to the Akabeko back home. Megumi took Kenshin's hand in hers with a smile

"Kenshin-san! I am hungry, as I am sure you are. Lets stop here for dinner!"

Kenshin looked up to the restaurant, taking no notice of Megumi holding his hand, and nodded. Megumi smiled, not sure what to make of him not reacting to her holding his hand. But she was hungry, and so she led him inside, holding his hand the entire time. A few of the patrons looked to them as they entered, and Megumi felt a little stir in her heart as it looked like she and Kenshin were husband and wife, hand in hand. They took a seat at a table, and Megumi was pleased to find the waitress was a tall but unremarkable young woman with short black hair and soft brown eyes. She was kind and Kenshin was kind in return, but otherwise Megumi was happy to find she had no interest in him and he had no interest in her. As Kenshin and Megumi were waiting for their sukiyaki, Megumi caught the attention of two men a few tables away. One man was a large, burly man, bald and rude, who licked his lips as he stared at Megumi lustfully. He wore a long shirt and long black pants as well as a black belt with a large sword by his side, despite the ban on swords now in effect. His companion was the opposite, a short man with wiry chestnut brown hair and small brown eyes that darted back and forth quickly. He wore some sort of potato-sack outfit, both of them looking like they wore dirty rags. Megumi pictured them as a gorilla and a rat, and chuckled to herself as she saw them in her mind being fools. She regretted this, however, as they stood up and trotted over to her table. The large, gorilla-like man grinned lewdly to Megumi and Kenshin.

"Well well, two fine ladies to play with on such a beautiful day! How about I buy you ladies some dinner and we both go back to my place for a little fun with me and Hanjo?"

Hanjo, the little rat-like man, grinned lewdly as well and eased back into the shadow of the larger man, nodding eagerly. Megumi was disgusted by these two men, both at their lack of respect and at their appearance. Kenshin, however, simply looked to the bigger man with a smile.

"Oro? This one is sorry, sir, but this one is no woman. This one is but a simple wanderer, and a man, so this one has no interest in going back to your place for a little fun. And this one is sure Megumi-san shares the desire to stay here and eat our dinner together. Thank you for the offer, and you are welcome to sit with us and chat, but after dinner we must be on our way again."

Megumi bit her lip, prepared to make a snide and crude remark, surprised by Kenshin's cool demeanor. She expected Kenshin to be somewhat angry at being called a woman and was calmed by his resolve. He didn't sound angry, or hurt, simply regarded the gorilla-man with kindness and much more respect than he deserved, at least in her opinion. Both the bigger man and the rat-like Hanjo blinked, obviously not expecting this reaction out of Kenshin. Megumi smiled at another quality she found endearing in Kenshin. He was in control of his emotions and always did his best to difuse a dangerous situation. Furthermore, though she hated the idea, Kenshin treated the two men with some amount of respect, offering to let them join in and have a peaceful meal. Megumi knew better, of course, and the bigger man snorted loudly

"What? Join you? Oh no, little lady, you and your sexy friend here are coming with me and you are coming right now!"

Megumi winced, catching quite a few patrons who sank in their seats or tensed with anxiety at this turn of events. She shook her head, cursing her good looks and sex appeal. Kenshin, once again, was quite calm. The larger man went for his sword quickly, making Megumi tense, but surprisingly Kenshin beat him to it. One moment Kenshin was sitting peacefully in his seat beside the man, and the next moment he was behind the man, his hand resting on the hilt of the mans large sword. The man grabbed Kenshin's hand instead of the hilt, and Kenshin held the sword down as he dug the hilt of his Sakabatou into the lower part of the mans back. Megumi blinked in awe, a smile forming on her lips, but that smile soon faded, as did the color of her face, when she looked to Kenshin. His normally kind blue eyes were devoid of kindness and warmth, and were now an icy, emotionless blue. Kenshin spoke in an even tone, low and precise, lacking any kindness or respect for the man Kenshin once had. Megumi knew when he said "I" instead of the respectful "This one" Kenshin was angry and was doing his best to hold himself back.

"I would ask you not to draw your sword in a crowded restaurant, in front of women and children. Any disagreements you have with me can be discussed outside, away from so many innocent people. As I said, we have no interest in anything beyond a polite conversation. So sit back down at your table and leave us be, as I...."

Megumi felt a tense feeling in her stomach, barely able to react as Hanjo pulled a small knife from the folds of the shirt he wore and lunged at Kenshin's back. Kenshin spoke to the larger man, and Hanjo had carefully worked his way behind Kenshin to attack. Megumi wasn't watching Hanjo and only caught him at the last moment. Kenshin, however, drew his sword from his belt, and forcefully rammed the scabbard into Hanjo's stomach, forcing Hanjo to drop the knife and clutch his stomach in pain. In the same swift movement, Kenshin drew the scabbard above Hanjo and slammed it down on his head, causing Hanjo to fall forward at Kenshin's feet. It had all happened in the blink of an eye, and Kenshin never took his eyes off the larger man, defending and disarming Hanjo without so much as a glance towards him. Kenshin looked down to Hanjo with the same cold look.

"We are not finished speaking. Don't interrupt us when we are talking..."

Kenshin's words were wasted, as Hanjo was out cold the moment Kenshin's scabbard slammed down on his head. Kenshin put his sword back at his side, and the large man looked into Kenshin's eyes, the color fading from his face, and shook his head. He didn't need to see Hanjo lying at Kenshin's feet unconscious. All it took was one look into the Kenshin's cold blue eyes, and the man threw himself at Kenshin's feet

"I am sorry Sir! I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" he pleaded

The large man threw a small sack of coins on his table to pay for his meal, and grabbed Hanjo by the scruff of his neck, running out of the restaurant as fast as his feet would carry him. Kenshin watched the two leave, and sat back down across from Megumi. He stroked his stomach, regarding Megumi with his kind blue eyes again

"This one is so hungry! This one hopes our food will be ready soon!"

Megumi, and every single man, woman and child in the restaurant, stared at Kenshin in stunned silence. Suddenly a loud cheer arose, and many rose to give Kenshin a pat on the back and offer him some of their food. Kenshin looked bewildered, accepting some food for the simple reason he was hungry, and refused all the sake that was offered to him in exchange for hot green tea. Megumi shook her head, surprised at all that had happened. It had happened so quickly, her mind just couldn't adjust to it all. And Kenshin was remarkably humble, perhaps too humble. He seemed surprised and almost ashamed at all the attention that was given him, and at first politely refused when the owner of the restaurant gave them a very large helping of free food. In the end he accepted it, as well as extra food for their travels.

As Megumi and Kenshin left the restaurant, Megumi was unable to speak, and was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to make of it all, mostly because Kenshin made no big deal or even small deal out of what had happened. She took his hand in hers with a smile

"Thank you, Kenshin-kun"

"Oro? For what, Megumi-san?" he asked

"For being so kind and for just being you" she cooed

Kenshin tilted his head and shrugged

"There is no need to thank this one. It was simply the best way to handle dinner, that it was." he said

Megumi smiled and squeezed his hand softly, and Kenshin did not pull away. As they kept walking and came upon their Inn for the night, Megumi kept her hand in his and checked in, this time getting a room with two beds. This was not the night for the vixen to work her magic. Megumi was happy just to be with Kenshin, happy he was in control and did what was best for everyone. She excused herself and slid a partition between the room and a side room, undressing and dressing again without a mention of it, setting down into her bed with a purr.

"Goodnight, Kenshin-kun"

"Goodnight, Megumi-san"


	4. Calm Weapon

Megumi awoke the next day with a yawn, once again lifting her eyes to see the bright sunlight streaming through the window of her room. Megumi was happy to see the bright sunlight and hoped that it signaled another beautiful day. Megumi never liked the rain since she was a child, though she never found a reason why. Turning over, Megumi found Kenshin fast asleep, his long crimson red hair fanned out around his pillow. Megumi smiled softly, admiring how peaceful and cute Kenshin was in his sleep. After a few moments the fox woke up as well, and with a mischievous grin Megumi silently slide out of her bed and into Kenshin's, curling up beside him. She caressed his cheekbone gently and lovingly played with his hair, causing him to murmur slightly and cling to her. Megumi's heart beat quickly as he held her, and she slid her hands around his waist and pulled him to her as well. Her lips brushed his, their bodies pressed tightly together, and Megumi's thin gown parted to expose her supple bust. She was always proud of her feminine charms, and her bust was larger than many women she knew. Larger than Kaoru's bust most importantly. Kenshin clung to Megumi tightly and she clung back, his warm breath on her neck, driving her crazy. Her soft hands caressed Kenshin's side, and as she felt heavenly in his arms, his eyes slowly fluttered open. Megumi beamed at him as he awoke, letting out a soft 'oro?' before he pulled away, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment

"M…Megumi-san? This one is sorry! This one did not know… This one did not mean to…."

Megumi purred happily, giving Kenshin a stern look.

"Kenshin-kun! After all that talk about it being wrong for us to sleep in one bed, you just crawl right in and snuggle up to me as if we were lovers? Can you not resist me, Kenshin-kun? Why, at this rate we mind as well just share one bed if you're going to just keep wandering into my bed at night!"

Megumi smiled, catching Kenshin's blush deepen, and his soft and kind blue eyes drifting to her chest and cleavage. She was poised and calm as ever, despite all her manipulation and lies. She leaned back to show off more of her smooth legs in her gown, pouting and looking sternly at Kenshin.

"…Yes, This one thinks that would be best in the end, Megumi-san."

Megumi blinked, not sure she heard Kenshin correctly. Did he just agree to sleep in one bed together? Was he really fooled by her lies, or was he, like she, just using it as an excuse to snuggle up together? For a moment, Megumi didn't feel like the cunning one in the room, but she never let that show on her face. No, Kenshin had made such a big deal about not sleeping in the same bed, the cunning fox must have fooled him. She was almost proud of herself, but she didn't care about pride, she cared about Kenshin

"Well, I am glad you agree. It is still early, come back to bed Kenshin-kun."

Megumi opened her arms to him, but he kindly shook his head with a smile

"This one needs a nice warm bath and something to eat, and then we must be going, Megumi-san."

Megumi pouted, but only for a moment. He was right, and she would now have all the time she wanted to cuddle with Kenshin, so she smiled and nodded as he left her alone. She washed and dressed with a smile, and left once Kenshin had eaten his breakfast.

As they set out, it wasn't long before they happened upon a small family owned tea shop. Megumi was hungry, as was Kenshin, so they went in and ordered some tea and steamed meat dumplings. They were served by a pretty young girl, around the age of 10, in a pale orange kimono, her long black hair flowing past her shoulders. She had soft hazel eyes, and seemed polite and very sweet. Megumi was delighted with her and couldn't stop smiling at the girl, who couldn't stop smiling in return. After they had finished their meal, the little girl took Kenshin's hand in hers, and Megumi's hand in her other hand, and begged them to go play with her. Unable to resist, both Kenshin and Megumi followed her outside into the side of her home and tea shop. Megumi looked to the kind Kenshin with a smile, knowing he had a way with children, and Megumi often enjoyed watching Kenshin play with the local boys and girls. This time, however, there was a curious look on Kenshin's face, and it made Megumi feel uneasy. She looked to the girl with a gasp, seeing her holding a dagger to Kenshin's chest that glistened in the sunlight.

"Give me all your money, all of it, and don't try anything funny with your sword there or I will cut your heart out!"

Megumi stared at the girl in disbelief. The sweet, kind little angel that had served them tea was now holding a knife to Kenshin's heart and trying to rob him of all his money by threatening his life. How was it possible the girl could have done this? Megumi looked to Kenshin, gasping softly, as she found a look of sadness in Kenshin's eyes. Kenshin shook his head sadly, and cupped the girl's cheek in his soft, gentle hand

"Why are you doing this, young lady? That knife is a weapon, and weapons are used to kill people. Are you going to kill me if I refuse? Why must your stain your innocent young hands with blood? You can't afford to get blood on your hands, nor should anyone as sweet as you ever need or have the desire to kill."

The girl's hands shook, tears in her eyes at Kenshin's gentle touch

"M..Mommy is sick and needs medicine badly and our little tea shop doesn't make nearly enough money. But mommy will die, she needs money for medicine so I will steal it from her. I.. I don't want to kill you, Mister! Just give me all your money!"

Kenshin shook his head, easing back the side of his yukata, and as he wrapped his hand around the little girls hand, he dug the girls blade into his shoulder. As his shoulder started to bleed, the little girl gave a yelp and dropped the knife, clinging to Kenshin as her eyes filled with tears

"No! Mister! Mister, you're bleeding! What have I done? Are you going to die? I'm sorry!"

Kenshin smiled and pulled the little girl into his arms, holding her close. His soft blue eyes were filled with endless sadness, and he looked for a moment as if he would cry himself. He rested her head against his chest, and his hand atop her head, and spoke softly to her.

"You see? You couldn't even hurt a penniless wanderer. Despite your good intentions, that knife would have done the same to anyone, and could have done far worse. Any weapon big or small is a tool used to hurt and to kill. I don't know your mother, but I would guess she would rather die than see her daughter harm another for her sake. Please promise me you will never pick up a knife again, for any reason. I don't want to see you cry again, and I don't want you to know what it is to harm another. I'm fighting to bring about a world where you, your family and friends, and perhaps this whole country will never again have to wield weapons designed to kill and will never get blood on their hands. "

The little girl sobbed into Kenshin's shoulder and nodded, looking up to him

"I promise! I don't want to hurt anybody! I won't ever do that again! I promise!"

Kenshin nodded to the little girl, and as he held her, he looked to Megumi with a smile, the sadness gone from his eyes

"Megumi-san? Would you be so kind as to go visit this young girls mother? Perhaps there is something you can do for her?"

Megumi laughed, nodding happily. She was speechless the whole time, unaware of what to say, so she simply nodded and followed the girl into the back of the tea shop where she knelt beside the girls sick mother. After some time, and plenty of free tea, Megumi smiled triumphantly as she missed some medicine and gave it to the girl.

"Pour this into your mother's tea twice a day for the next week. This is a very strong medicine, so your mother may be sleepy all week, but it will heal her, and after the medicine is all used up, your mother will be better than she was before!"

Megumi smiled as the little girl leapt into her arms, and she held her for a few moments, nodding softly to all her thanks and praise. This time it was Megumi who has humble, saying it was her duty as a doctor to help the sick, and blushed as they were given plenty of food for the journey ahead.

As they left the tea shop, Megumi sighed happily and looked to the fading horizon. It felt good to help another, and felt even better that she had been challenged and had shown her strength as a good doctor. Megumi walked with Kenshin silently, feeling her resolve grow. Megumi wanted to learn more, to do more, to be the best doctor in all of Japan. She knew she had the ability to be the best, she now had to learn and experience how to be the best. As they approached the Inn they were staying in for the night, however, all those thoughts were put aside. Megumi felt her mouth dry as she watched Kenshin out of the corner of her eye, and asked for a room with one bed. Kenshin said not a word, and soon they were alone together in the room. Megumi slid into bed, her heart racing, and opened her arms to Kenshin. With a soft smile, Kenshin slide into her arms, and they both eased into bed together. Megumi clung to Kenshin, snuggling with him happily.

"Thank you for today, Kenshin-kun. You did well with that little girl, and you were right. Today has a happy ending."

Kenshin smiled to Megumi as he pulled her closer

"I didn't want to see that little girl stain her hands, nor did I want to see her bright eyes and sweet smile dulled because she forced herself to harm others. And I have faith in you, Megumi-san. You are and always will be an excellent doctor."

Megumi purred, nuzzling into Kenshin lovingly. At that moment her life was fulfilled, because Kenshin had faith in her as a doctor. Those simple words were all she had ever wanted to hear, and the fact someone had faith in her was all she had ever wanted. Megumi trailed her lips along Kenshin's neck in slow, heated kisses, her hands caressing his chest as she purred. Kenshin, biting his lip, took her hands in his and shook his head.

"Now now, Megumi-san. We are not a married couple, despite us sleeping in one bed.."

Megumi nodded with a grin. Kenshin had hesitated, letting her lips kiss along his neck and her hands glide across his chest, and they were still there on his beating heart. One small step at a time, the fox thought, one small step at a time…


	5. First Steps to His Heart

Megumi awoke slowly as she felt the warm rays of the sun heat up the back of her neck. As her eyes opened, she felt the strong, warm arms of Kenshin around her. Megumi purred softly, looking to the sleeping Kenshin beside her. She gushed inwardly at how cute he was when he was asleep, and she longed to see his clear blue eyes staring down at her. She reached out to brush his crimson red hair, pushing a strand aside. In the light that filtered through their window, his hair shimmered with brilliance, and Megumi found her hand tracing his cheek, away from his cross-shaped scar, and her delicate fingertips teased his supple lips. Megumi wanted desperately to kiss Kenshin right then and there, but she knew it wasn't worth it. Megumi wanted Kenshin to kiss her ,and to mean it. It would be meaningless to steal a kiss.... wouldn't it? Megumi slide into Kenshin more, easing her head into the curve of his neck, letting her lips brush his neck softly, and clung to him. This was a wonderful, glorious moment, and she never wanted it to end. She clung to Kenshin and tried to remember the moment she fell in love with him. To her surprise, she simply couldn't remember. Her heart and mind had decided she had always loved him, and she gladly accepted it. It didn't matter when, or how. Megumi loved Kenshin and that was all that mattered. Well, that and Kenshin loving her in return. She knew now that she had to take things slowly and not rush things. Kenshin was a patient man, a shy man and a serene man, all of which meant she would just have to slowly walk beside him and pray he felt for her what she felt for him.

Megumi awoke again and yawned, looking up to see Kenshin's soft blue eyes staring down at her as he played with her hair. She smiled, and Kenshin slowly pulled away from her. Megumi figured she must have fallen asleep in Kenshin's arms. She got out of bed slowly as Kenshin smiled to her.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Megumi-san"

"Good morning to you too, Kenshin-kun"

Kenshin smiled softly to her as he bowed and went into the next room, sliding the dividing screen between them. Megumi fussed over her hair, and rubbed her shoulders, and a slow, mischievous grin crossed her lips. She silently walked over to the divider, scooping up a bag of various tools and medicines, and slid in with Kenshin, smiling a sly, fox-like smile.

"Kenshin-kun, I am sorry to bother you, but I must look at your shoulder. I am worried you were cut deeply, and the wound might be infected. So much happened that I was unable to check it before now"

Kenshin looked up to her with a shy look, shirtless and wearing his long white pants. Megumi, however, was not delighted by the sight. She felt her knees grow weak, and almost fell to the floor. Kenshin had a strong but slight frame, and his body was covered in scars of all shapes and sizes. She fell to her knees in front of Kenshin, her soft hands caressing his chest and stomach, her eyes fixed on the numerous scars that covered Kenshin's body. Some were large, some small. Most were faint and fading, but a few were bolder and deeper than others. Most were shallow but a few were deep and must have been painful for Kenshin. Megumi's hands explored Kenshin's chest, and a few scars were close to his heart, a little too close. Luckily the scars near his heart and other vital areas were shallow and faded. Kenshin took her hands in his, squeezing them softly

"Megumi-san, those are not this ones shoulders you are examining..."

Megumi blinked, drawn away from her deep thoughts. She stared at Kenshin for a moment before nodding, a faint blush on her cheek as she crawled behind Kenshin to examine his shoulder. His back was not much better, but she had seen enough. She unwrapped the bandages Kenshin had put on his shoulder, putting on some mild antiseptic, and somewhere in the back of her mind she thought she should have been pleased Kenshin took good care of his wound, but looking at his scars it seemed he took good care of it because he was so used to being wounded. Megumi shivered, thinking back to her lost family. Megumi knew all too well that physical scars sometimes hide emotional scars. She wondered what each scar meant, if they had a deeper meaning that scarred Kenshin's heart as well as his body. She also wondered about the cross-shaped scar on his cheek. She felt somehow that that scar was the one that cut deepest into Kenshin's very soul.

"How is this ones shoulder, Megumi-san?" Kenshin asked

Megumi jumped slightly, pulled out of deep thought by Kenshin's words. She shook her head and smiled

"Just fine, Kenshin-kun. You took good care of it so it is healing well and isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Kenshin nodded and smiled, though Megumi couldn't see his smile, or his eyes.

"This one learned to treat wounds well as a hitokiri. For all the blood this one drew, this ones own blood was spilled just as much. This one earned each scar as an assassin, and like this ones guilt and sin they are always a part of this one."

Megumi caressed Kenshin's shoulders with a sigh.

"You simply need someone to help you heal these wounds, Kenshin-kun."

Megumi gently rested her head against Kenshin's back, holding his shoulders tightly

"And I am a doctor, the person best suited to heal wounds, Kenshin-kun. Please, let me help you, let me heal your wounds.."

Megumi almost begged Kenshin, who remained silent for a moment. Megumi looked to the floor with her head at Kenshin's back, still unable to see his smile or his eyes.

"Do you know why people drink, Megumi-san? Those who make mistakes blame themselves and close their hearts. It is impossible to fix your mistakes, because a man can't return to the past. That is why they drink, sliding alcohol down their throats to try to dilute memories that fade but can never truly be forgotten. This ones sins, like this ones scars, may fade but will not be forgotten. But this one has not closed off this ones heart, and this one does need someone to help heal these wounds..."

Megumi laughed softly. It was such an odd thing for Kenshin to say, and yet she understood what he meant. She sighed, dressing the wound on his shoulder, and looked to the back of his head. He had said 'someone to help heal these wounds'. Whom was this someone? Was it her, or was it Kaoru? Megumi had a strange feeling it may even be someone else, though she didn't know why she suddenly had that thought. Kenshin showed no interest in anyone besides Megumi and Kaoru. Megumi didn't dwell on it, because she knew the answer wouldn't come to her. She simply bandaged Kenshin's shoulder and nodded.

"All set, Kenshin-kun. Your shoulder should be fine in a day or two, and there is no sign of infection, so all is well"

"Thank you, Megumi-dono" Kenshin said

"My pleasure, Kenshin-kun. I was worried for nothing."

Megumi smiled and left Kenshin to dress, then took her place in the extra room as Kenshin went down to get breakfast. She took her time brushing her hair, putting on a little make-up, picking out a beautiful dress, and collecting herself. Kenshin had said his heart wasn't closed, but he didn't say Megumi was the one he would open his heart to. She wondered what to do, but as always she felt she would figure it out in due time. She was a clever vixen, and Kenshin had opened up to her, even if it was just a little. She would simply have to take her time as she had planned. For now, Megumi left the room and went down to share a meal with Kenshin, hopefully the first of many steps in her path to Kenshin's heart.


	6. A New Friend

Megumi joined Kenshin at the front gates of the Inn, greeting him with a soft smile. She had felt quite cheerful, and had put on a long and bright yellow kimono covered in pink cherry blossoms to match the beautiful and bright sunshine that filtered down from above. Megumi was pleased to see Kenshin smile and take a moment to look at her and her outfit. His interest and his smile made her feel beautiful because she acknowledged her as a woman. She had dressed up just for him, combed her hair meticulously and applied just a hint of makeup to make her lips a pale red. She walked with her usual air of grace, poised and sophisticated, and she knew it caught Kenshin's attention, which made her heart flutter. She knew that Kenshin also saw to her inner beauty, and she appreciated that ability. He treated her like a woman, always respectful and kind, trusting in her intelligence and abilities. Most importantly he believed in her, and in her ability as a doctor.

"You look very nice today, Megumi-san" Kenshin said

"Thank you, Kenshin-kun. I am glad you noticed. I do my best" Megumi replied

Megumi felt her heart would beat out of her chest. Somehow Kenshin's compliment had a profound effect on her, and she wasn't sure why. Quite a few men, and even a few women, had complimented Megumi when she walked down the street, but for some reason it meant far more to hear it from Kenshin. She smiled sweetly to him, trying not to let on how she felt, but she slide her hand in his and squeezed, had a little extra stride in each of her steps, and she brushed against Kenshin softly now and again as they walked together, all unconscious signs of her happiness. Megumi was having a wonderful day, and it had just begun it seemed. Soon enough, Megumi felt a soft caress on her rear, and felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. She giggled at Kenshin and let the caressing continue as she cooed happily

"Oh Sir Ken, how bold of you!"

Kenshin looked to her, blinking as he scratched his nose

"Oro?"

Megumi lifted her hand, and it was tightly held by Kenshin's , and his other hand was scratching his nose. Megumi gasped, as Kenshin obviously wasn't caressing her behind as she had thought. She let Kenshin's hand go, turning around quickly, only to find a young puppy sniffing at her. Megumi's blush deepened as she figured out that the pup had been sniffing her behind, and the bold pup nuzzled under her kimono, sniffing between her legs. Megumi screamed and clung to Kenshin, almost tripping over herself to get away from the naughty pup, shooing it away, her face bright red with embarrassment, Kenshin being clung to and flailing back and forth in Megumi's embrace, looking dizzy, dazed and confused. The pup looked at Megumi with the same dazed and confused look as Kenshin, and lowered its head to sniff at Kenshin's feet. Megumi leaped behind Kenshin and held onto the back of his shoulders

"T..That dog sniffed my… my…" she stuttered.

Kenshin bit back a laugh and bent down to pet the pup, who eagerly lapped at Kenshin's hand and jumped into it ,eager to be petted. Kenshin did his best not to laugh as he pet the feisty pup.

"He was simply curious, Megumi-san. Dogs use their noses like we use our eyes. He was just getting to know you…"

Megumi looked upset, but she did her best to calm down. The young pup's fur was a chestnut brown, it had a long tail that never seemed to stop wagging, and Megumi couldn't figure out what breed of dog it was. Megumi figured it was a mutt, and yet it had no tags, and seemed a little thin. If it hadn't been sniffing her butt, she might have felt sorry for it. She tugged Kenshin along with a huff. Kenshin stood and followed, and the young pup feel in line behind Kenshin.

"It seems we have someone to keep us company on our journey to Tsukishiro, that it does."

Megumi shook her head

"Oh no, I can't take care of a dog! They are filthy, flea-bitten, dirty little things and…"

Megumi wavered as the pup looked at her sadly, as if it know what she was saying, its soft little puppy eyes so wide and lonely as it whimpered. She waved a finger at it, and shook her head, but her lip quivered ever so slightly

"and I can't afford to feed him, nor does any Inn allow us to keep a pet. So he will just have to fend for himself…"

"Out here on the cold streets all alone with no food, water or shelter?" Kenshin asked

"W…well… " Megumi bit her lip

"And no love? Can anyone, man or beast, live without love? Can you live without love, Megumi-san?" Kenshin asked

Megumi blushed faintly at Kenshin's words, having to stop herself from saying aloud 'Not without your love, Kenshin'. The pup barked as Kenshin looked to her with his kind blue eyes, and she looked away from them both with a huff.

" Well, I guess I have no right to tell you that you can't have a dog if you really want one, Kenshin-kun. Just remember, the dog is YOURS and I will have no part of it, as it is your responsibility…"

Megumi started walking again with her back to them both, trying to hide the faint smile on her lips. She didn't have to turn around to know Kenshin was smiling.

"I think I'll name him… _Shirafune_"

"White Sword…" Megumi commented

Megumi stayed passive as Shirafune jumped, barked and ran circles around her legs, playing with her and Kenshin. As the day wore on, they came upon a small and quaint roadside restaurant, so they sat down to eat their dinner. Megumi ordered a large pan of steamed dumplings, and seemed to enjoy them as she ate.

"These streamed dumplings are delicious! So tender and moist!"

Megumi picked up a dumpling with her chopsticks, and it slide right off and would have fallen onto the ground if Shirafune hadn't leapt for it in a blur.

"Oh my, it slipped right off my chopsticks!" she said, sounding a little unusual

Megumi took another dumpling, almost getting it to her mouth before it slid from her grasp and would have hit the floor if Shirafune wasn't there to devour it. She pouted and tried again, the next dumpling barely making it off the table before it fell and was caught by Shirafune.

"My my, these dumplings are so slippery!" Megumi commented, sounding a little unusual again

"Indeed! You are quite skilled with chopsticks, Megumi-san. I have seen you pick individual grains of rice with them, so they must be very slippery" Kenshin said with a knowing smile

Megumi struggled with the rest of the dumplings, all of them somehow never quite making it to her mouth and all of them being eaten by Shirafune. Strangely, when Shirafune looked full and left Megumi's side, she had no further trouble and easily ate the rest of the dumplings, a few times not even having to look at her plate as she ate. By the time dinner was finished, Megumi, Kenshin and Shirafune only had a short walk to an Inn before it was time to go to sleep.

"You are going to have to tie up Shirafune outside Kenshin-kun."

"Outside? But Megumi-san…." Kenshin pouted, as did Shirafune, and they both looked similar enough to cause Megumi to smile.

"I am sorry, Kenshin-kun, but the Inn…." Megumi began

"Oh what a cute dog!" a heavy-set man said as he ran out of the inn to pet Shirafune

"This little guy can stay at my Inn anytime he wants!" the innkeeper said

Megumi bit her lip and was silent as she went upstairs with Kenshin and Shirafune. She changed for bed, and just as she snuggled up to Kenshin, Shirafune crawled up and tried to force his way between them.

"Uh-uh! No dogs allowed in bed!" Megumi said

Kenshin nodded to Shirafune, who slid off the bed with a loud PLOP! and laid down at the foot of the bed. Megumi happily snuggled up to Kenshin, and as he started to fall asleep, she gently pet Shirafune with her feet.

"No sniffing my butt and we will get along just fine" she said to Shirafune.

Megumi wrinkled her nose as Shirafune's tail wagged in his sleep at her words


End file.
